It's Not Over
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: This is a two-shot, for Jo and Zane. There is a new girl in Eureka and she likes Zane. What does Jo do? What happens? Definetley better than it sounds so give it a chance please! Thank Ya
1. Chapter 1

**All right this is going to be a two-shot only because I want to leave a cliffhanger. A new girl comes to Eureka and causes problems, and makes Jo hate her. That's all I am saying…ENJOY!!!**

Jo was in Café Diem with Carter. Allison walked in the door and sat next to them.

"Hi Carter, Jo." She said.

"Hey Allison." Carter and Jo said at the same time. "What's up?" Carter asked.

"We have someone new coming today." Jo raised in brow. It was rare that new scientists came to Eureka.

"She is someone we have had our eye on for a while." Allison continued. But Jo got distracted, by who was coming in the door. Her boyfriend Zane. She got up from the table, to greet him.

"Hey there." Zane said kissing her. Jo smiled.

"Hey I missed you." She said. Zane wrapped an arm around Jo, as they walked to join Carter and Allison.

"Zane, be in your lab at 2, there is someone you need to meet." Zane nodded as Allison left Café Diem.

"Well I'm going to the office." Carter said getting up and leaving the café.

"So do you have any idea who this someone is?" Jo asked Zane.

"No idea, all I know is I am going to be working with them." Jo raised an eyebrow; Zane had always been the only particle physicist at GD.

"Can I come?" Jo was curious to who would be working with her boyfriend. Instead of answering he kissed Jo.

"So would that be a yes?" Jo asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Zane asked kissing her again. Jo smiled.

"I think that would be a yes."

They sat and talked for a little while before heading to GD. Inside they went to Zane's lab. Allison, Henry, and Carter were already there but Jo didn't see anyone knew yet.

"Everyone this is Miranda McCartney." Allison as a girl with medium length black hair walked in the lab, she was tall and gorgeous. "Miranda this is Zane, who will be working with you in this lab. And this is Henry Deacon. Jack Carter the sheriff and Jo Lupo the deputy."

"Hi everyone" She said. Jo couldn't help but notice that Mirada was smiling at Zane when she said this, but thankfully Zane was looking at Jo. "So when do we started." She asked.

"You can get started now, Zane show her everything, and I'll be in my office." Allison said smiling then left the room.

"Lupo, I'm going to head out." Carter said.

"I'll be there in a moment." Jo said as Carter left. She noticed Miranda was getting closer to Zane and was about to say something. "I'll see you later." Jo said walking over to Zane and kissed him wrapping her arms around her neck. This was her way of telling Miranda to stay away from him.

"Bye Jo." Zane said smiling and kissed her on the cheek before she left. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the shock on Miranda's face.

Jo was heading to Café Diem for the second time that day to meet Zane. Once again she was sitting with Carter and they were talking about GD. When carters phone rang.

"Carter." He answered. "Hey Allison." He listened for a moment and glanced at Jo, then said, "We'll be right there."

"What?" Jo asked.

"Zane's lab." He answered. Jo didn't say anything but stood up from her seat and rushed out the door. All she hoped was that he wouldn't end up in the infirmary again.

They headed to GD in her car, and rushed in making their way to Zane's lab. Jo wasn't thinking clearly at all, all she was thinking about was her boyfriend and if he was all right or not.

His lab was a mess. There was debris everywhere. It looked like there was some sort of explosion.

"Zane?" But it was Miranda who said this not Jo. Someone coughed in the corner. Jo figured it was Zane, and made her way over there with Carter behind her.

"Zane?" It was Jo who said it this time. There was no response. She and carter started looking around, trying to find him and Miranda who was also nowhere to be seen. "Zane?" She called again. She looked back at Carter with a worried glance. Carter didn't smile, back but he was still encouraging.

They heard movement in the same corner that Jo had heard coughing. She continued to make her way to the corner. There was no noise coming from there, Jo was completely worried now. But what she saw next shocked her completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jo screamed at Zane.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry to leave it there!!! But don't worry I am going to post the second chapter shortly!!! But press the button below and tell me what you think if you wouldn't mind I would like reviews for both chapters please!!! If you review I will review yours!!! Thank ya!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the last pare of my two-shot. I do realize that some of you may hate me throughout this chapter but trust me the end is worth it!!!! **

_"What the hell are you doing?" Jo screamed at Zane. _

In the corner Jo saw Miranda and Zane making out. And Miranda was practically on top of Zane.

"Whoa!" Carter said seeing it for the first time. He obviously hadn't expected it either.

"Jo… its not…" Zane started to say but couldn't quite explain what happened.

"Goodbye Zane." Jo said and ran out of the lab, leaving Carter standing there awkwardly.

Jo didn't care, she was hurt. She never thought that anything like this would ever happen to her. Most of all that Zane would do something like this to her. It was something that she could not believe happening to her. She thought that Zane loved her but apparently not enough to stop Miranda.

She knew that Miranda was trouble the moment Jo saw her smile at Zane. And Jo thought she made it pretty clear that she was with Zane, and to stay away from him without saying anything. But apparently she was wrong.

Jo stood outside of GD needing some air. She decided to wait for Carter so she wouldn't leave hi stranded there.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, she slumped against the wall and slid down it, and she did one thing she never thought she would ever, ever do for a boy. She cried.

"Jo? Are you okay?" Someone asked. Jo thought it was Zane for a moment and was prepared to yell at him, but she didn't say anything, but tried to wipe her tears.

Carter knelt down next to her.

"You want to talk about?"

"No lets just get out of here." Jo said. Carter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the car. Of course this made her think of Zane even more.

In the car they were both silent. Jo just stared out the window.

"I just never thought he would do something, like this to me." Jo said.

"Neither did I.'

"I mean I know that I have done that to him twice, but one was because of the ancient spores and the other well that was Julia not me, but I am pretty damn sure that it was him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"But he still did it."

"Where do you want to go?" Carter asked as they reached town.

"I'll go to the office with you I don't really want to deal with people right now." Carter nodded and parked his car in front of the Sheriffs Office.

Later that day they had gotten absolutely nothing done. Jo had just sat there at her desk, and Carter had been watching baseball.

"I'm going to go to Café Diem." Jo said finally she needed Coffee bad, and she would have to face everyone eventually.

"You sure?" Carter asked.

"Yeah you want to come."

"I'm good unless you want me to come."

"I think I'll be okay." Jo said smiling weakly as she left.

In the Café Jo saw Zoë, and decided to talk to her. Allison was there too.

"Jo you okay?" Zoë asked walking over to Jo.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jo said trying to smile, but she knew that Zoë could tell it was fake.

"You're not fine." Jo shook her head. "You want to tell me what happened?" They went to a table in the back to talk in private. "What happened?"

"I found Zane and Miranda making out." Jo said making it as simple as possible.

"Who's Miranda?"

"She works in Zane's lab she started today." Jo told her with a slight bitterness.

"What are the details?"

"There was an explosion, and Carter and I went to investigate and I found Zane and Miranda making out."

"Jo I'm so sorry." Zoë said.

"Thanks." Jo said smiling slightly.

"If you want to talk anytime just let me know." Zoë said smiling and getting up from the table. Jo nodded and got up from the table. "I'll get you some coffee." Zoë yelled over her shoulder. Jo smiled.

"Jo." Someone said, it was Allison.

"Hey Allison." Jo said sitting down next to her.

"I heard what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allison raised an eyebrow. "It's just going to take a little getting use to."

"Okay." Allison said smiling. "I don't know if it helps but if you want to see him, he's in the infirmary."

"Thanks." Jo said. Finally she decided that was exactly what she was going to do. She couldn't stand not seeing him, she had to see him.

Jo walked back to the Sheriffs Office and told Carter where she was going. She got into her car, and headed to GD. Before seeing Zane she did intend on talking to Miranda first.

Once again she was walking to the infirmary to see Zane. She saw him lying on the bed, of course this time there wasn't the possibility of him dying, if there was she would a little easier on him, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Miranda was sitting next to him. Jo couldn't help but think that, that was supposed to be her sitting there. It was because of Miranda that she wasn't.

Lucky for Jo, Miranda was just getting up, this was her chance to talk to her, and Zane was sleeping, most likely he would be waking up soon.

"Miranda can I talk to you?" Jo asked.

"Sure." Miranda said smiling. But Jo could tell it wasn't a happy smile it was more of a ha-ha smile aimed at Jo.

"What you did was… it was…" Miranda raised her eyebrows. "What you did was crappy and horrible."

"What did I do?"

"You kissed my boyfriend." Jo practically yelled.

"How do you know he didn't kiss me?" This stopped Jo. She wanted to believe it was Miranda but she couldn't be sure.

"You know what Miranda, just stay away from him."

"That's going to be a little hard to do considering I work with him." Jo was very tempted to smack her, but she knew it wasn't worth it.

But instead she walked away from Miranda, who just rolled her eyes and walked out mumbling something to herself. Jo walked over to Zane, who she was pretty sure was awake. She stood in front of him, waiting to see if he was going to say anything first. Zane did look at her.

"Hey Jo." He said smiling. Jo wanted to forgive him immediately when she saw him smile, but she knew that she had to know what was going through Zane's head.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jo asked, and she was just getting started.

"Jo I…"

"What? Do you know how much you hurt me? How much I felt betrayed?" Jo asked. She looked at Zane for a moment; all he did was look down at his hands. "Now I know what you felt when you saw me kissing carter and Fargo. But one time it wasn't me and the other time it wasn't my fault. I know this was you, I know nothing happened that would make you do that." She stopped for a moment from her yelling to lower her voice. "I thought you loved me?"

At this moment Jo started crying again. She hated to cry. This was the second time today.

"Come here." Zane said sitting up and making room for Jo on the very small bed. At this point Jo was still mad but she wanted to be back in Zane's arms so she took the opportunity.

Jo got into the bed and curled into Zane's side and cried into his shoulder.

"I hate seeing you in this damn infirmary." Jo said in his shoulder, which got Zane to laugh.

Zane pulled away from Jo and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into her eyes.

"Josefina, I love you probably more than you know. Miranda kissed me, and I tired to break out of it but I couldn't. The whole time I wished it was you I was kissing." Zane said and used his thumb to wipe some of her tears. "I know it probably killed you to see that, and I am sorry that you had to see it. And I am sorry that I am here again." He said cracking a little smile, which made Jo smile.

"I love you." She said. This horrible day had finally turned good.

"Good." Zane said smiling and then kissed Jo. Jo deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could the small bed. "Why don't we save that for later." Zane said. Jo smiled and nodded just happy to be in Zane's arms again.

"I thought it was over."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you go without a fight." He kissed her forehead, and she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Okay come on admit that the ending was worth it, even if you hated me during some of it!!!! Please press the button below and tell me what you think!!!! I love reviews!!! Thank ya'll for reading!!!**


End file.
